


Stupid Crush

by RAConner



Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Funny, Jealousy, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAConner/pseuds/RAConner
Summary: Ruby and Jamal have a little crush on a certain Santo members girl
Relationships: Oscar "Spooky" Diaz & Original Female Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 28





	Stupid Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a request   
> Tumblr: Youllneverknowrac

“Yo Ruby! Jamal!” You hear Cesar call out from where he walked next to you,”Come over here.” 

The two boys look over at each other before mutually deciding to get up,”Hey Cesar...um hello Mrs.Spooky, I mean mam.” Ruby gulps, trying to look everywhere but you. Jamal opting to keep his head up, looking at the clouds with tight closed lips. You could probably assume why they were so flustered, they were two teenage boys and you didn’t exactly have a lot of clothes on. It was hot and you didn’t want to sweat during the walk, which is why a pair of short shorts and a white camisole was a perfect option.

“Oh my god, don’t ever call me that again.” You laugh, adjusting the grocery bag in your hand, you and Cesar deciding to buy a few junk food items so you guys could watch a movie while Oscar was out doing who knows what for the day,”Y/N is fine.” 

“Sorry, Y/N.” The tiny little boy apologizes 

“Do you guys want to come chill for a little bit? We’re gonna watch some new movie. I forgot the name but we got it on bootleg so...no having to pay for the theater.” Cesar chuckles as you rock back and forth on your heels. 

“Um isn’t that...illegal?” The tall lanky boy finally speaks, uncertainty in his voice. 

You don’t even let Cesar get a word out before you interject,”Illegal? Yes. Will you get in trouble for it? No. So can you two hurry up and decide if you’re coming or not? I don’t want to stand here anymore.” You tell them as you use your forearm to block the sun from your line of vision. 

“Okay um sure. We will come, we can sure do that. No problem.” Ruby agrees, fixing the collar on his shirt. 

“Awesome!” You smile and step towards them, both sets of eyes going towards your chest,”You can carry this for me.” You say and hold out the bag for him to take. 

He reaches out for it slowly, letting his fingers brush yours, before fully taking it from your grasp,”Thank you.” He says with wide eyes, causing you to smirk. This could actually be a real amusing day for you.

“Come on boys!” You say as you take the lead, walking back to the house. Ruby and Jamal not objecting to walking behind you. 

You unlock the door and let them each walk in before shutting it,”Can I sit here?” You ask them when they take a seat together, Cesar shaking his head at your antics as he sets up the movie. Simultaneously they both nod their heads and make room for you to sit down in between them.

“Um so where’s Spooky?” Jamal ask worriedly. 

“He’ll be back later, why do you need him for something?” You tell him

“Ah not at all, I just don’t know how he’s going to take to seeing you sitting in between us.” He admits with a shaky voice. 

“Jamal! Shut up!” Ruby says through gritted teeth as you giggle. 

“You guys are kids! Oscar is not going to care.” You explain with a shake of your head,”Just don’t look at me, or think about me, or touch me.” You add jokingly, kind of. 

“Too late.” They both say and lean away from you, their eyes locked forward. 

“Compas, you’re fine. Just relax, Oscar’s not even gonna be home for a while.” Cesar laughs as he takes a seat on the other couch by himself. 

The move begins to play and the two awkward teens on either side of you begin to grow comfortable as you guys joke and actually get to know each other a bit more. The film probably had a few minutes left when you hear the front door open and slam shut, all the boys too engrossed in the ending to notice.

“Why y’all sitting so close to my girl?” Oscar says from behind the couch, both of his hands on each of their shoulders, giving it a firm squeeze. You feel then tense up and roll your eyes as you lean forward to pause the movie and get up.

“Leave them alone Oscar.” You laugh as you go around to stand next to your intimidating boyfriend. 

“She wanted to sit in between us!” Jamal defends and points his finger at you accusingly as he shakes off his grasp and jumps up to his feet.

“Hey! You could have moved.” You say as you grab Spooky’s arm, pulling him off of a still frozen Ruby,”Cesar was all by himself.” 

“It don’t matter, don’t be all up on my hyna in my house.” Oscar says and wraps his arm around your waist. 

“I mean, I did warn them.” You add teasingly as Cesar stands up to collect his friends.

“Alright, alright we’re gonna head back to Ruby’s. I’ll be home tonight.” Cesar says as he tugs them outside quickly, giving you a playful glare.

“You’re a asshole.” You laugh as you look up at your boyfriend,”But I like it.” 

“What’s mine is mine. No me gusta compartir(I don’t like sharing) even if they are just kids with a stupid crush.” He smirks and leans down to peck your lips. Jealous Spooky being one of your favorite moods.


End file.
